The Reforming
by Aliy
Summary: What would happen if the gang ran into Rae after The Reckoning, or if Chloe got seprated from the group. Not sure what this will turn into but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Darkest Powers series. This is my first continues flick (my other stories are just one shots) and I hope all goes well, please enjoy. **

**CPROV**

Chapter one

It has been one week since our, oh so cliché battle with the Edison group. Eve since then we have been going from hotel to hotel, not staying anywhere longer than three days. Mr. B had said that he was trying to get in contact with a safe house and until then we were just stuck going from place, to place, to place.

That means that Tori, Simon, Derek, my Aunt Lauren, Simon Tori and Derek's dad (even though Toti still didn't know he was her dad) and I would be spending a lot of quality time together. Sound's fun, right? Wrong.

I liked thing a lot better when it was just Simon, Tori, Derek, and I. With the adults around it just makes things awkward for us, well for me at least.

I sat at the very cramped coffee table in the corner of the twin bedded hotel room that Tori and I shared along with my Aunt Lauren. The boy's where in the conjoining room next door, that they had to share with their dad.

Simon sat opposite of me of doodling on a table napkin. The TV blasted in the background as Tori watched some fashion show like Project Runway. Simon muttered a curse under his breath and I looked up from my writing pad to see what was wrong.

He had ripped a corner of the napkin; I could help but to laugh at the look on his face. He glanced up at me and smiled, "Hay can I barrow a piece of paper?"

"Didn't your dad just buy you a new sketch pad?" I asked while ripping out a page from the back of my notebook.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, but I kind of left it at the last hotel." I heard Tori snort from across the room.

"I think you left you brain there too art boy." She said, and Simon glared. "Tori play nice," I said in a fake stern voice.

She through a pillow at me, it barely missed me and hit the wall. "You aim sucks," Simon commented.

The next thing I know is that Simons laying flat on the floor, and the chair he was sitting in was somewhere off to the right, from where she had hit with a knockback spell.

"Tori," I hissed and quickly got up to help him to his feet. "Are you crazy," I said and glanced at the window across the room with the open drapes.

"Yeah," Simon said taking my hand. "You know were not supposed to use our powers." He said rubbing his back, "If Derek where here you would totally get it."

Tori made a face at him, "As if I'm scared of wolf-boy," she said and went back to watching TV. I went up to the window and pulled the drapes closed.

"When are they supposed to be back anyways?" I asked, Simon shrugged and Tori paid me no attention but I was use to it. "Dad just said that they would be back before dark."

"I think it's completely unfair that they get to go out shopping while we have to stay behind," Tori said. I rolled my eyes.

"There not really shopping when you thing about it; they just left to get some necessities." "Say's the one who didn't wont to go with them," Tori huffed and glared at Simon.

"The worst part of is that Chloe's Aunt has to baby sit us," Tori said with a sneer. "Oh, come on it's not that bad, and Aunt Lauren isn't even here." I pointed out. They both shrugged.

"She left to get Simon something to eat for his blood sugar that doesn't count." She stated, "It counts for me," Simon said with a smirk.

"You know I thought that these two would have gotten over their self's when they left lyle house." A voice said from behind me and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Simon asked in a concerned voice and Tori looked up from the TV. "N-n-nothing," I stammered turning around to see a blond girl about my age wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas with stripped socks. "It's just Liz," I said without my stutter this time.

**Well, blah blah blah and more blah. Now that we have that stated please R&R i'll have the next chaper up soon; I know it not much but just stay with me and I think you'll like it. **


	2. Red Handed

**Hello fellow readers of , if I even have any here is the next chaper up and ready. It's still not much but I'm only one person so go easy on me.**

**~o~**

**CPROV**

Chapter two

"Lizz," Tori said perking up a bit. I pointed to the spot beside me where Lizz was. Tori gave her a little wave. "Tell her I said hi," Lizz said smiling at her old friend.

"She says hi," I told Tori. Tori look in Lizz direction and smiled, "Hay Lizz," Simon said making Tori frown.

"So is there any particular reason you're here Lizz?" Simon asked curiously as he was blasted back by another knockback spell.

"Tori," I groaned. "What, he was insulting Lizz." Lizz snickered, "It's nothing really, I just wanted to talk to Chloe for a minute." "She just said that she needs to talk to me." I said pulling Simon to his feet for the second time.

"Why?" Tori asked. "Tell her you'll tell her later," Lizz said. I repeated the message to Tori who just shrugged. "Hey guys I'll be outside with Lizz, so when Aunt Lauren comes back tell her I wen't to get some fresh air or something."

Tori and Simon mumbled there reply and I walked out the door with Lizz behind me. I went down stairs and around the back of the motel, fallowing the little dirt and pebbled covered trail that led into the forest.

Derek had found it and showed it to me a little later that day when we had first came to this hotel. He needed to know this kind of stuff for his changes. I didn't go in too deep because I wanted to keep an eye on the hotel in case I saw someone coming.

Derek had scouted out the woods and told us that they seemed safe enough, but we still shouldn't got out there alone. Technically I'm not alone I'm with Lizz, so I thought I was okay at least.

"What's up Lizz?" I asked leaning against a tree. "I found Rae" "What? Where? How?"

I had summoned Lizz that first night we'd stayed at a hotel and asked her to see if she could find Rae, and make sure she was at least okay. I know what she did was wrong but I was still worried about her; and I would like to know weather she was alive or not.

"She's fine her and her mom are doing exactly what you guys are doing right now. Staying on the run isn't as easy for them though, I think the Edison Group might be on to them too. There not far from a small city outside of Buffalo but, I'm not sure yet."

"Can you try to find out; keep watch for me for a few days?"

"No problem Chloe but it might take me a couple of days."

"Take your time," I told her. She smiled, "I'll check in with you later, I'm guessing you want to get back now," she said.

I smiled at here gratefully, "Yep, I need to get back before Derek comes back and finds me, then chews me out for being out here alone."

"Too late," I heard a deep rumble from behind me.

**If your reading this I think you because I see it as crap so far but I hope to turn that around so just keep reading and reviewing too, thanks.**


	3. Aunt Problems

**CPROV**

Chapter 3

I turned around and smacked into the brick wall of Derek's chest. He caught me by my arm before I could fall flat on my butt, what he didn't notice was that it was my bad arm.

It was almost healed and most of the stitches had fallen out, I pulled my arm out of his grip slightly winching.

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's alright," I told him rubbing my arm. He looked down at me with one of his genuine scowls.

"Oh, don't you dare give me that look Derek," I snapped and turned my back to him. I heard him sigh loudly and then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Chloe," he said titling my chin up towage him, I closed my eyes as I felt his warm berth in my face right before he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

"Chloe, Derek," Mr. Bane called; I sighed and pulled away from Derek. "Well talk about it later," he said pulling away from me and extending his hand.

Derek and I hadn't had much alone time since our first kiss behind that first hotel. We still hadn't even gone on a first date yet. I mean we were on the run what did I expected, that we could just forget all about it and head to the movies. Ha, I doubted it.

I fallowed Derek to Mr. Bane's car and started to help them unload things. "Chloe can you grab that bag up in the front it's for your Aunt?" "Sure thing Mr. B," I called as went around to the front of the car.

"Chloe how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kit." "Apparently one to many," I joked while Derek rolled his eyes. I took Aunt Lauren thing up to only to find that Tori and Simon hadn't moved an inch.

"Chloe," My Aunt said. "Where did you go?" I made up a lie saying that I went for a walk instead of talking to a ghost because I know I would get a lecturer.

Simon who was munching down on a bag of chips gave me a look. "What?" I asked reaching for a chip he instantly pulled the bag out of my reach. "Hay," I said making him laugh and he gave me a chip after seeing the look on my face.

I feel my Aunts eyes on us as I took my set back at the table across from Simon. "Chloe-," she stared but a knock on the conjoining door cut her off.

"There back already?" Simon said, brushing crumbs off his hands. "Better hide the evidence," I said pointing at the chip bag. He waded it up and trough it away just as his came in the room fallowed by Derek.

"I was just wondering if there's anything you guys had in mind to eat tonight?" "Chinese," Tori call and we all looked at her. "What? I don't know about the rest of you but I don't think I can take another night of pizza."

Simon and I nodded in agreement. We ordered the food and then ate it with the guys in there room. When we were finished eating Tori and I stayed in Simon and Derek room to watch a movie.

Tori and Simon were fighting over the remote and arguing about what to watch, I was curled up against Derek side with his arms around my waist.

At about eight o'clock my Aunt called Tori and I to tell us to come to bed. "What does she think we're five," Tori huffed, her hands on her hips my Aunt was in the bathroom where she couldn't her us.

"I don't know I think it's mainly because she doesn't want Derek and I to be left alone this late at night." Tori shook her head in frustration, "Well she's being stupid." I shushed her as my Aunt came out of the bathroom.

"Time for bed you too," she told us. Tori huffed and crawled into the bed beside Aunt Lauren and mine. My Aunt crawled into bed beside me and turned off the lights. If I had it my way Tori and I would share a bed and my Aunt would have her own. It's just that sleeping next makes me feel like a little kid again, which I'm not.

I stared into the darkness until I was able to fall asleep. Hoping that it was going to be a dreamless sleep. Well I bet you could guess that I was totaly wrong.


	4. Tori's bed buddy

**Here's my most resent post please read and Review.**

**A/N : I do not own DP**

**CPROV**

Chapter 4

My dreams skipped around to many things until my brain decided to focus on one of the many problems I face. Ghosts. I dreamed about the ghost that I had meat at Andrew's, and about finding the bodies in the crawl space he was trying to tell me about.

A high-pitched scream woke me from my slumber. Aunt Lauren was already up turning on the lights, I sat up slowly blinking and rubbing my eyes.

"Wha-?" I started to say but was cut off by another loud shriek. Tori who had been standing up on her bed jump down off of it; ran to the little coffee table and stood up in one of the chairs.

My aunt opened her mouth but whatever she was about to was cut off by a loud banging from the conjoined door that lead into the guy's room. I was guessing it was Derek so I slipped out of bed and mead my way to the door.

My Aunt beat me there cutting me a look before open the door herself. Just as I had guessed, Derek stood at the door alert and awake, and without a shirt. I glanced away from him not want my Aunt to catch me staring at my half-necked boyfriend.

Simon and Kit came through the door behind hind him. "Is everything alright?" Mr. Bae asked glancing around at each of us until his gaze landed on Tori.

"Were fine Kit something just gave Tori a little stir." My Aunt said and Tori scowled at her from across the room, "There was a rat crawling in my bed." She snapped.

I held back a laugh, and shared a look with Simon. "Where?" Mr. Bae asked her, and she pointed to the mess of tangled sheets on her bed. "It got tangled up in the sheets."

I watched the sheets for a second, "It's not moving, maybe you killed it." Tori shot me a glare while Simon snickered. "You would know," she huffed.

I slowly walked up to the tangled sheets but as I got closer, I felt something pulling me back. There was defiantly something dead under there; I looked up at Tori.

"Well poke it or something," she snapped. I felt Derek move beside me and we shared a look. He knew it too that whatever was under that sheet was not alive. He gently peeked under the cover then glanced back at me with a look telling me that we were right.

"Well?" Tori said impatiently. "I'm not getting down until you tell me what it is."

"It's a rat," Derek confirmed, "But it's also dead." Tori shook her head, "I couldn't have killed it, I only smacked at the thing." Derek gave her a look, "No, it was already dead."

Tori opened and closed her mouth then geared at me. 'Fix it," she said between clenched teeth. Simon came over to stand beside us, "I don't get it. It was already dead?"

Simons dad cut in, "I think what they mean is that Chloe razed a rat." He said looking at Derek of confirmation and he nodded. I glanced at my Aunt and could easily tell that she was easly annoyed.

"Well if it's just a little rat I'm sure Chloe can handle it by herself." Now she had everyone glaring at her excepted Simon and Mr. Bae. "I need to release but unless you want to sleep with a dead rat where going to have to take it outside." "I'll do it," Derek said.

I sat on the opposite bed with my legs crossed forcing on the dead object it front of me. Simon sat beside me and Derek sat in front of me blocking it from my view.

When I was sure that I had released it I looked up at Derek who nodded. Simon got a towel from the bathroom and Derek rapped it up in the towel.

"Burn that when you're done wolf-boy," Tori called as Derek was leaving he turned back just to scowl at her. Simon and Mr. Bae went back to their room, Aunt Lauren locked the door behind them.

"Hay Aunt Lauren since Tori is still a little freaked out about the rat why don't you two switch beds?" Tori opened her mouth and I jabbed her in the side with my elbow. "You know what Chloe I think your right Tori, you and I will switch spots."

We all climbed into bed but I was too afraid to go back to sleep. About thirty minutes later when I heard snores confirming that Tori and my Aunt were asleep, I slipped into my jeans put on my jacket and shoes, and grabbing one of the key cards before I headed outside.

**Well I feel like I'm not really getting anywhere, it's just that with school and everything going on I haven't had much time. I'll try to get more action senses in there so just hang tight.**


	5. My cheesy version of their first date

**Sorry it took me so long guys, to get this up schools been crazy with it being so close to the end of the year I just got my math test back today found out I made a 19. I've made worse than that though, good thing the teacher lets us do test correction or I would be failing Algebra II. **

**CPROV**

Chapter five

The cool night air seemed warmer than normal even though we were still in the middle of winter. I walked pasted the guys room as quietly as I could, if Derek was already asleep I knew to be quite so I wouldn't wake him.

I walked down by the front of the hotel next to pool and found a spot on the grass. I laid down and stared up at the stars. "Chloe," I jumped out of my skin. Liz stood a few feet away a worried expression on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice. "Chloe what are you doing up?" Derek stood hidden in the shadows out of an instinct I asked. "Are you changing?"

He stepped closer to where I could see him, "No I should have to for a few more days. You still didn't answer my question?" "I couldn't sleep," I said with a sigh.

I glanced back to where Liz had been to find that she was now gone. "Is it a ghost?" I shook my head and looked out at the silent highway. "I guess will be going to another hotel tomorrow," I said with a sigh.

"Maybe," he said and I glance at him only to see the corners of his mouth turned up. "What?" I asked and playfully nudged him. "I've been talking to dad about the neighborhood and he thinks that it is safe enough, so I was thinking that we could go out to eat tomorrow night.

I saw this small little diner in town today and it looked like a great place to try out-." When I came to relation that he was asking me out on a real date I couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread over my face.

"Derek," I said interrupting him; I was still smiling like crazy. "Get your point across already." He glanced at me then quickly turned away from me trying to hide his smile. "Chloe would go out with me?"

I laughed making him look at me oddly; I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes Derek I would love that." He chuckled and stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on let's get you back before Lauren freaks out." I laughed, "That would be an understatement."

~O~

I spent the next day in the hotel room with Tori. I was nervous like before with my first date with Simon but this was a different kind of nervousness. When twilight came, I took a shower and brushed my hair, I wanted this to be perfect and it would be.

I tapped my fingers against the coffee table as I waited for Derek. Mr. Bae had talked my Aunt into letting me go, even though she wasn't too happy about it. Mr. B drove us downtown to the little diner

Derek had described. As we walled in I could tell Derek was nervous but weather it was from being out in public or the fact that we were on an actual date I wasn't quite sure.

I took his hand in mine and lightly squeezed it; he squeezed mine back before taking a seat opposite of me at one of the diner's tables. "Derek try to relax," I told him and he gave me an uneasy smile.

I ordered a chicken sandwich and a coke while Derek ordered three double hamburgers and a coke as well. We ate our food making little conversion mostly because Derek was stuffing his face, which of course I didn't mind. Derek was going to be Derek.

**DPROV**

I thought that the date had gone better than expected. I kept waiting for some Edison Group or Cabal to pop out of nowhere; and there we would be on then run, yet again.

I did start to have a good time after I took Chloe's advice and just tried to relax, I didn't want to ruin this for her. We walked back to the place where dad had dropped us off hand in hand.

"That for dinner Derek, it was nice," she told me. Before I lost my nerve I tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She is so fragile and small, I'm always so afraid that I could hurt her.

I heard a car pulling but didn't break away from the kiss. She pulled away thought once she heard, and I had just enough time to watch my dad drive up to us.

Way to ruin the moment, the wolf growled in my head but I quickly told him to shut up.

**CPROV**

We walked backed to the place where Mr. Bae dropped us off hand in hand. We still had some time before he would get there because we were early.

"Thanks for dinner," I said. He tilted my chin up and kissed me gently on the lips; we heard a car pull up and broke apart. I got in the van blushing like an idiot.

We got back late that night and I was extremely tired. I slipped into my Pj's and crawled in bed ignoring Tori's protests in wanting to know the details about my date, I slid off into a dreamless slumber not thinking at all about the dead until I was woken up by one.

**This is the first chapter I've done with someone else's point of view besides Chloe's and I hope to do more soon. Hopefully it won't take me too long to update so stay tuned. Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys.**


	6. I set off on a mission without a wolf

**Chapter six took longer than I had imagined, schools been pretty hectic. The good news is that I only have 2 more days until I'm a senior. The bad news is I still have like three more exams left. Sorry about calling Mr. Bae, Mr. Bane I was totally thinking about a different book and have no idea where that came from (have I been doing that throughout the whole story? Woops!). Big thanks to you guys for pointing that out to me. **

**CPROV**

Chapter 6

"Chloe," I felt something lightly tap me. I groaned ignoring it as I rolled over in bed. Tori was hogging most of the covers and every time I yanked them back my way she would just pull them back over to her.

"Chloe," I heard someone say again. I peeled my eyes open a slit and looked around the room. An image of Liz stood hovering over me, I gasped and bolted up.

"Sorry," she said putting up her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you, but it's impotent." I opened my mouth to respond but she quickly shushed me.

She pointed a finger at the sleeping forms of my Aunt and Tori. "I guessing you don't want to wake them. I nodded and she told me to get up, dressed, and meat her outside under the big tree beside the pool.

I quickly did what she told me to do, then slipped out of the room as quietly as I could and past the guy's room until I found Liz right where she told me she would be. "Liz," I said while yawning.

"What is so impotent that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" "It's Rae. I think she's in trouble." I gave her a funny look, "What kind of trouble?"

"Her and her mom are getting really close to an Werewolf clan base. They haven't noticed them yet, and I don't think they know how close they are.

"Where are they?" She shook her head, "I don't know but it's not too far from here, I was thinking you could get Derek and maybe-."

I shook my head, "No I can't do that. Derek doesn't get along well with people in general and with the way he handled Liam and Royce I don't think it would go well."

Liz crossed her arms, I wonder if she ever got cold wearing only Mickey Mouse pajamas. Wait do ghost even get cold period? "You have to fuggier out something. Chloe were running out of time."

I paused for a second and stared off into the pool water. "I could go and you could help me." I suggested.

I saw her thinking about it. She sighed, "Alright if it's our only chance to take it. We should go then. Maybe you should wake up Tori and get her to come with us?"

Liz suggested, I gave her a look. "What?" "Do you really think that would be a good idea?"

She went deep in thought again, then her noise scrunched up. "Yeah I see your point, she means well but she would probably complain the whole way."

We shared a knowing smile. Tori had been a real pain to me at first but we had become close friends. I turned and started walking when I noticed Liz wasn't fallowing me I glanced back; she was still floating (or hovering) in the same spot under the tree.

"Uh, Chloe the werewolf base is the other direction." My face was probably red, "R-r-right." I said and turned with Liz fallowing.

**DPROV**

My sleep seemed too muzzled by noises, which I porously tried to ignore. I heard a soft sweet gasp, fallowed by the sound of feet shuffling.

I heard a door open and close somewhere, the soft sound of feet continued then it was quite. Whatever the noises were I was sure that they were nothing impotent.

I heard Simon snoring in the bed next to mine along with dad's raged breathing coming from the couch. Eventually I drifted back into sleep with my wolf instincts telling to get the hell up.

I blocked them out of my mind; I didn't have to change again for a couple more days so I figured there wasn't a problem.

**Ok, so does anyone have any ideas for me for the next chapter? I'm willing to take suggestions, hopefully lots and lots of suggestions because I'm kind of stuck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/W: I do not own darkest powers.**

**Sup guys. So school is out and the next chapter is in. I know that was really lame.**

**CPROV**

Chapter 7

I hoped Liz knew where we were going. We stayed close to the road hidden by the trees; Liz said that all we had to do was fallow the road north about two miles until we came to gas station.

Behind the gas station is where the werewolf base is, a couple miles back from that was the hotel where Rae and her mom were staying. I was waiting underneath a tree for Liz I had set her to check on Rae.

Again. This time it took her longer than before, I was so worried about her; I even considered summoning her back. I was staring off into space when she reappeared.

"Chloe," she popped out of nowhere making me jump back and fall against the nearest tree. "Oh, gosh sorry Chloe, I keep forgetting that you're so skittish."

I pulled myself up and brushed off my hands, "You think it wouldn't be that hard to remember." I mumbled to myself as I looked back at Liz.

"So what's up?" Her face instantly turned to concern, "I think Rae and her mom have stumbled into the wolf pack territory but I don't think they've noticed them yet." "Well that's good maybe they can get out unseen."

She shook her head with a hallowed expression. "I don't think so Chloe, the quod **(it's Latin, I think)** pack is very territorial. They usually don't spare anyone that walks into their territory unwilling."

I gave her a curious look, "How do you know so much about werewolves now?" I asked putting a hand on my hip, she gave a shy smile.

"Uh, well when you asked me to help Derek and I saw him change I thought it was totally decussating but I ever since I've been curious about their kind, so I, uh might have snuck into an Edison group lab and did a little research."

When she saw the look on my face she quickly put her hands up in surrender. "I didn't just do research on werewolves I did it for all of our powers but the other stuff was just the basics' that you guys already knew. Please don't be mad Chloe."

"I'm not mad I just wish you would have told me." She nodded, "I will from now on, k?"

"Yeah, okay. Come on we should get going." "Uh, Chloe there's one more thing you should probably know about this wolf pack."

I gave her a weird look "What?" I saw her swallow, "Well the quod is one of the packs that kills humans." I stared at her. "Nope now that I think about it this is way too dangerous for you we should go back, like now."

I sighed, "Even though I which you would have told me this early I still think we should go on. I mean we've come this fare, and Rae needs us we can't just quit on her. So what do you say?"

She nodded, "Fine but if anything happens I'm going get Derek." I paled at the mention of Derek; I knew he was going to be super pissed when I got back.

I wonder if he knew that I was gone yet. I tried to put my thoughts aside and focus on the task ahead but no matter how hard I tried they always went back to Derek.

**So...? R&R**


	8. Where's Chloe

**A/W: I do not own DP**

**So guy's I've kind of been just string the sorry along these past few chapters because I'm totally lost, and I could really use some ideas. So please send some in on reviews.**

**DPROV**

Chapter eight

I shifted in my sleep there was a noise coming from somewhere but it sounded like a faraway shrill. It wasn't until the door from the girl's room opened that I realized what the noise was.

Chloe's aunt stood at the door with her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, Simon was still snoring loudly on the other bed I hit him with my pillow.

He jumped up so fast the hit his head on the bed frame. "Who? What? Oh," he said clutching his and glaring at me I just rolled my eyes at him right before looking back at Chloe's aunt. "Lauren?" Dad said groggily he was now sitting up but wide awake staring at Chloe aunt with a dumbfounded look.

"Would someone please like to tell me where my niece is?" She said while glaring at me. Instantly my face paled and I looked behind Lauren to see Tori. She had a worried look on her face as she shook her head and mouthed the word, "Gone."

In about 40 seconds I was up out of bed pulling my clothes and barging into the room Chloe was staying in with everyone fallowing my tail. "Derek what are you-?" Lauren stared but dad interrupted.

"Lauren, Chloe hasn't been in our room since dinner." I turned to her to see her face pale and her eyes go wide. "What?" She looked over at me if she expected me to dine it. "Where did Chloe sleep last night?"

"Beside me," Tori's voice cut through the silence. I went over to Tori's bed; I could easily tell witch side was Chloe from her sent. I placed a hand on the bottom sheet of the bed; it was cold and stiff as if the bed hadn't been made up in a while, I could easily tell that she hadn't been here for a few hours.

I leaned down and sniffed her pillow, her sent was faded but there. "Weirdo," I heard Tori whisper under her breath and I scowled. "Tori you and Lauren stay here and see if you can find anything that might give us a clue to where Chloe went.

I'll go ask the front desk and see if they saw anything, or got anything on camera. Simon go with Derek and fallow Chloe's sent down the block but don't get to fare. I mean it Simon don't let your brother get carried away."

Without a word I walked out fallowing Chloe's sent. My mind was whirling; I was so worried about Chloe. I mean what if she was hurt, what she got captured by someone. Oh god I can't even think straight; I stopped realizing that I wasn't even fallowing Chloe's sent.

Simon was continually chattering behind me I hadn't been listening to a word of it. I turned on him not meaning to just letting my wolf kick in, "Simon will you please shut up."

I snapped at him and left him standing there gaping after me.

**Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DPROV**

Chapter 9

I had felt bad about the way I snapped at Simon but he couldn't blame me right know. I was so worried about Chloe that I could think straight. Later I went back to find him; when I did find him I realized he was already back at the hotel; he was also ignoring me. We all sat down to grab a bite to eat and discuss how we were going to find Chloe. At first there was an annoying silence between everyone including Simon and Tori who were usually arguing, without Chloe here everybody just seamed kind of depressed. I know they could tell that I was depressed I was moping around as Simon called 'As a lost puppy'. Dad finely got the discussion by saying we would fallow Chloe's sent north and see where that leads us. I had barely touched my pizza and I could see the others giving me symptomatic looks as I lightly picked at a piece of peperoni. Chloe; my Chloe was out there all alone. I buried my face in my hands, then slowly got up from the table and went back outside. I leaned up against the railing overlooking the parking lot and breathed out a sigh. I heard the door open and close behind me, and then Simon came up and stood beside me and also leaned on the railing. "Bro don't worry we'll find her," I gave a halfhearted shrug and found something really interesting to pick at on the railing. Simon sighed and turned to go back inside. "Hey Simon," I called. He snapped his attention to me with a questioning look. "Yeah," He said. I struggled to find the right words, "Uh, about earlier when I…um snapped at you I erm-." He cut me off, "D don't worry about it. I know that you didn't mean it your just worried about Chloe." I gave him a fake smile which I know he saw right through it. He went back inside leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**CPROV**

I ducked behind an old junk yard car; in the distance I could see a group of men sitting around a fire pit in the middle of the trailer park. Liz was scouting for me again she had came back a minute ago saying that there was no sign of Rae or her mom anywhere I sent her back just to make sure. Turns out I didn't need Liz to find Rae and her mom because one of the men stood up and said, "Well what do we have here." A tall slim African American woman was led into the circle with two werewolves on each side. "There was a younger girl but she got away, probably a supernatural," one of the men on her left grunted. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the outline of a person in the distance; peering out behind a trailer. I watched the figure trying to decide if it was a ghost or a real person. "Chloe," a voice hissed in my ear. I let out a small screech and fell backwards. Liz leaned over me her expression clouded with worry. I sat up rubbing my head, "Thanks," I said sarcastically. I glanced at the pack of werewolves and gasped, some were coming this way. Liz turned to see what I was looking at a hissed, "Hide." I ducked under a set of porch steps. I watched the boots of two men that where circling where I had been moments ago. "Another one," one grunted. "She could have gone far; you stay here and search I go tell the rest of the guys and they'll search around the park." I heard a grunted response and footsteps walking in the other direction. The other footsteps however stopped right in front of the spot where I was hiding, and I knew I was in for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/w: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong**

**Frist of all I want to think everyone for all the reviews, they've really shot up since last time. ****So I just got back from vacation and I thought that I had put off updating for a while and well this is what I came up with enjoy.**

**DPROV**

Chapter 10

The soft crunch of leaves under my paws, the soft feel of the soil as it got stuck under my claws but I didn't notice anything but the heavy breath of my snout as I ran the perimeter of the forest.

I knew dad and the other where falling close behind and I knew that I should slow down for them but I didn't. I couldn't my mind was only reeling about one thing.

_Get to Chloe, get to Chloe, get to Chloe_; the wolf chanted inside me over and over again. My adrenalin pumped faster, pushing me to where my instincts were leading me to go.

To Chloe, to my Chloe; I feel myself getting closer. I was almost there but I had to hurry I could feel that something was very wrong.

**SPROV**

Everyone was on edge. Derek had shifted so we could fallow Chloe's trail. I'm not surprised he could with all the stress he's been putting himself under.

He was staying close to edge of the forest so we could fallow him, well so of fallow him.

All you could really see was a big black bushy shape darting in and out of the paths of trees. Dad muttered something under his breath about D slowing down but I wasn't really listing.

I looked a Chloe's aunt from the rearview mirror. Her face was pale, and she looked extremely tired and sad. Dad had told her that it was best to stay back at the hotel; in case there was a battle because she wouldn't be able to fight.

He had insisted that Tori and I stay with. You can see how well that went since we were all piled in dad's van, all of us willing to do anything to help Chloe.

**CPROV **

I watched frozen as the pair of feet started to walk away towage the edge of the woods, from the direction I had just come. I exhaled a loud breath closing my eyes briefly.

I opened my eyes and let out a gut wrenching scream.

A man's face stared back at me. I quickly tried to crawl out from where I was hiding but he jerked me by my ankle backwards to him. I gasped as the pain shot through my ankle and up through my leg.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," he said to me as I tried to kick madly.

I didn't secede though because of my injured ankle. He dragged me towage the rest of the pack.

Another man came forward bigger them him, the one that had been barking orders earlier. He looked me over and then gave me a crocked smile.

"You're awfully small to be a Nero aren't you?" I clamped my lips tightly together and once he saw that he wasn't getting any remark out of me his face turned cold and full of rage.

His hand came down and strikes me, I let out a yelp of pain as I felt the sting in the side of my face. When I looked back up at him he had an evil smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Put her with the human but keep searching for the other one." They tied me up to a tree right next to the beautiful African American woman.

**Keep R&Ring, thanks**


	11. Escaping, almost

**A/W: I do not own DP**

**Another cliff hanger guys enjoy. Only a few more chapters and I'll be finished. I'm gonna try to finsh it before school starts back, well before school starts for me at least which is August 16th.**

**CPROV**

Chapter Eleven

Most of the pack huddled in a circle around a fire, while two or three went off in different directions around the perimeter of the trailer park. My eyes searched franticly for an exit any exit. There was a piece of jagged rock about half a foot away, if I could reach it with my foot then maybe-. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." The women tied up to the tree next to me said making me jump. "W-why n-n-not," stupid stutter. She scowled at me, "Because there werewolves and they would have you pinned down before you even step foot out of this trailer park." I gulped nervously glancing back at the werewolves. "You see that one in the blue?' She said jerking her chin towage the man who had hit me. I nodded while watching him with a sour expression. "He's the alpha. The quod are one of the many pack who hut brutally and don't put any thought behind them. There also law backers, when they hut most of the time they do it illegally." I swallowed hard, "Y-you don't mean people do you." She nodded, "Sadly yes." What did I get myself into?

**DPROV**

My radar eras picked up the sound of a distant scream. Chloe, I would know that voice anywhere. I pushed myself making my legs mover faster. I was almost there. Got to get to Chloe.

**CPROV**

"What's your name?" She asked, "Chloe." "Aren't you a little young to be a Necromancer?" "No," I said defensively I hate when people mistake me for a little kid. "I'm Jacinda," she said. "Your Rae's mom," I said with a gasp. Now as I looked at her closely I could see it. Her hair was the same color as Rae's if not lighter and she had the same chocolate eyes. "You know my daughter?" "You could say that."

**DPROV**

I rounded the edge of the perimeter where the trees dropped off leading towage a two lane road. On the other side of the road sat a sign that said Golden Shine Trailer park. I could smell the other wolves scents mixed in with something sweet like lemons. Chloe hold on I'm coming.

**CPROV**

I trusted my hand against their restraints trying to get comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get when your tied up I guess. I sighed and stretched out my legs when I felt something fall out of my pocket. I looked down to see my switch blade lying in the dirt. I quickly used my feet to kick it up behind my back, and then used the rope to scoot it around the slim tree. I glanced back over to the pack who didn't seem to be paying attention. "If we go while there distracted then we might have a chance," I said in a hushed whisper. Rae's mom didn't say anything she just perched her lips. I saw through the rope restraining my hands, carefully watching the wolves the whole time. One I was free I leaped behind Jacinda's tree and started cutting. When we were both free we headed towage the woods halfway there I looked back and noticed she wasn't fallowing me. "What are you doing?" "I have to go back," she said. "What? Why?" She shook her unable to give me an explanation and stared back in the opposite direction. I paused watching her and then glanced back at the forest. I sighed and fallowed her. When I found her a gain she was crouched behind a giant shrub. "You shouldn't have fallowed me, go back and leave while you can." "I want to help you," I augured. She opened her mouth probably to tell me off but never got the chance, someone grabbed her hand pulling her back.

**I'm willing to take suggestions by the way, if anyone has any. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	12. Familiar stranger

**A/W: I own nothing! **

**Next Chapters coming up so stay tuned. **

**DPROV**

Chapter 12

I crouched low, letting my dark fur blend in with the darkness that surrounds me. I watched the one alpha as he chugged a can of beer and then tossed it aside, he was laughing at something one of his buddies was saying. A vial growl rose in my throat but I held it back so no one would hear me. If anyone of them had so much as touched Chloe I will kill them, my wolf growled.

**SPROV **

When we had lost D's trail dad pulled over to the side of the road and made us all get out of the van. "Dad what are we doing?" I asked him as Tori and I fallowed behind him and Chloe's aunt. "Where going to go on foot the rest of the way." "Lucky us," I heard Tori mutter under her breath and I jousted her with my elbow, she tripped me then. "Tori, Simon if you two don't stop it then I'm sending you back to the van." I could see my dad's face because it was a bit busy making out with the ground but he sounded pissed. "At least we wouldn't have to walk," Tori muttered to herself. After I had hulled myself up and we had continued walking is when my dad randomly stopped. Tori who wasn't paying attention walked right into his back, it reminded me of something Chloe would do. I snickered and she just shot me a death glare. I watched my dad as he bent down to look at something on the forest floor. "Simon come here," he told me. He ushered me forward; at first I didn't realize what I was looking at until I sat the paw print. "Come guy's Derek can't be far."

**CPROV**

I'm sure Simon and Derek's self-defiance lessons paid off but that still doesn't mean I'm willing to try them out. I twirled expecting it to be one of the wolves but was surprised when I found a pretty copper-skinned girl with long dark curls.

**Read and Review, thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/W: i do not own DP**

**So I want to hear your perdications on whats going to happen next. If you guys keep reading then I'll promise I'll keep writing.**

**CPROV**

Chapter 13

"We have to go now," Rae whispered to her mom without even a second glance that I was even there.

I don't think she recognized me then again my hair was still died black.

"Hurry," she said early tugging on Jacinda's hand.

"I think they're look for you."

"Rae," I said softly. She looked like the same girl that I had meat before at Lyle house, except that there was hardness in her eyes as if she's seen thing.

I mentally sighed ever since all of us left Lyle house we had all changed in some sort of way.

It took Rae a second to recognize me. She let out a small gasp and launched forward embracing me in a tight hug.

"Chloe," She squealed. "There you are," a male voice grunted while sets of hands grabbed each of us.

**DPROV**

I watched as three members of the pack, pushed three figures in to the middle of the clearing towage the alpha.

My attention was only focused on the short girl with the badly died black hair even though she looked beautiful to me.

I crouched low staying hidden in plain sight as I circled them trying to find the best way to get to Chloe.

**CPROV**

They dragged us towage the alpha, he stared down at us with a disapproving gaze.

"You three have been a lot more trouble than your worth." He said tilting Rae's chin towage him to get a better look at her, she instantly jerked her face out of his reach.

"Leave her alone," her mom's voice rang out strong in a motherly tone.

The man completely ignored her, "We could always turn you in you know there's a heavy reword hanging over your names."

"Especially you," he said coming to stand in front of me.

"Little Nero, but it's been such a long time since we've hunted something with the spunk enough to at least try to fight us back."

He reached down a trailed a finger across my cheek, there was probably a faint bourse from where he had hit me before.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a big black shape knocking him to the ground.

**R&R Please!**


	14. Strangers & Friends

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**Funny thing is that I only expected this story to be 10 chapers but I haven't yet gotten to the ending point that I wanted so that just means more reading for you guys. The story is almost over though I plan on ending it when Rae and her mom get back to the hotle with the gang. Or will I wait and see.**

**CPROV**

Chapter 14

I gasped as I fell backwards on to my butt as the werewolf who held me captive at the moment pushed me away to go help his alpha.

When I glanced back up I had to shift another gasp. A huge black wolf with emerald green eye's had the alpha pinned beneath him in human form.

Derek. Some of the other members of the pack were surrounding him and he snarled at them.

He glanced up and our eye's meat briefly, it only took one second for me to understand him.

_Run_; and I did. I grabbed Rae and her mom's writs and with one tug we were heading towage the woods.

**DPROV**

I countered my time wisely as I leaped up on the packs alpha.

In seconds they were surrounding me, circling me in form. Even then they weren't much of a threat.

I looked up at Chloe and made eye contact. _Run_, I tried to tell her and she did just that.

**SPROV**

I knew we were getting closer when we heard the shouts and calls in the distance. "Alright kids say here while Lauren and I go head."

"No way –," Tori started.

"We've got to help-," I protested, but Chloe's aunt interrupted.

"Kit I have to disagree with you on that, I just don't think it's safe to leave them her."

He let out a raged sigh and ran his hand over his face, a familiar trait that D so of picked up on.

"I guess you're right." Tori scoffed and opened her mouth to reply with some snarky comment but got cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Get down," dad hissed as he pushed us in to the shrubbery.

**Ok so this was a really short chapter but I'm having writers block but not a complete block, anyways Read & Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, everybody so here is chapter quince. The next chaper I plan to put some action in it I promias, even thought I'm not that good at ploting action. Anywasy enjoy!**

**CPROV**

Chapter 15

When running away from a back of human hunting werewolves and what's the first thing you should do? Here's a hint, not what I did.

Rae and her mom where ahead of me; my foot got cot on a tree root.

I tripped of course it was my already sore ankle. A chock like noise came from the back of my throat.

Rae and her mom helped me up. "Can you walk?" Jacinda asked me.

"I don't know," I admitted my ankle was numb I couldn't really feel it. Was that a good or bad thing?

"Chloe," a familiar voice said.

**SPROV**

Dad shoved us into the bushes, followed by Chloe's Aunt and himself.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and something made a strangled noise.

"Can you walk?" A women voice asked. "I don't know," said a very familiar voice that I knew very well.

Tori gave a small gasp and pushed her way out of the bushes before any of us could stop her. "Chloe," she called.

**DPROV**

I took off running in opposite direction that Chloe had went in, I would circle around and fallow Chloe's sent back to her.

First I need to lose the big idouts behind me.

The only problem was that I noticed that they weren't fallowing me when I heard the howls in the distance.

Shit! Now I was leading them straight back to Chloe.

**TPROV**

Simon's dad had literally pushed us into the bushes. I was really planning on spending any quality time with these guys hiding in a bush.

Especially Simon and I was diffidently not enjoying the fact that he was so close to me right now.

The footsteps became louder and so did a pair of voice. "Can you walk?" A voice sound like it belonged to an old lady asked.

"I don't know," a voice replied. Wait a minute I would know that voice anywhere. "Chloe," I called pushing through the shrubbery.

**CPROV**

I looked up in supersized by the voice that had called my name.

"Tori," I said confused. She walked up me, "God you have no idea how worried everyone's been."

"Chloe do you know her," Rae's mom asked me. I opened my mouth to reply but Tori cut me.

"Of course she knows me."

"Unfortunately," Rae muttered under her breath.

Tori glared, "And what a pleasure it is to see you again Rachel."

Rae narrowed her eyes, "You too Victoria."

"Chloe," another voice called out. I look behind Tori to see my aunt Mr. Bae and Simon.

"Aunt Lauren." She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut by howls in the distance.

"I like to stay and catch up and everything but I think it's safe to say we really need to go." Simon spoke up, Mr. B nodded.

"Come on we need to get back to the car." I started to walk but my ankle gave way and I stared to fall again but Rae grabbed my arm.

"Girl there is no way you can walk."

"Here I'll help you," Simon offered letting me grab onto him for support.

Another howl came from the distance. "Simon," I looked over at him franticly.

As if he were reading my thoughts he answered, "He's goanna be ok Chloe." I just nodded and tried to limp as fast as I could.

**Read & Review**


	16. Wolfe smackdown

**Alright so about one or two more chapters to go. I'm not sure if i'll be doing another story since schools starting back in a couple weeks for me but we will see. If I do write another I think I want to one were the gang sits down and read the Dp series but that would take pretty long to do. Oh, a big shout out to _FrostoftheNight_ for giveing me the idea for this chapter.**

**DPROV**

Chapter 16

I had Chloe's sent along with the others and two unfamiliar ones.

They were heading back in the opposite direction hopefully I would reach them before the quod would. I willed myself to run faster I had to reach them.

**CPROV**

"Simon you just stepped on my foot," I complained.

He smile sheepishly, "Sorry." I sighed and Rae gave us a strange look.

"Just a little further kids," Simon's dad called back to us.

I gave Simon an uneasy glance. We're not just goanna leave Derek are we?

No, I thought shacking my head we can't, we couldn't.

"There it is," Tori called. I squinted in the distance I could make out the shape of the van hidden in the trees.

"Thank goodness I thought my legs were about to go out." Rae said.

"Maybe if you would excise one in a while and-,"

"Tori." Mr. Bae snapped cutting her off.

Another howl rose through the air and this time it was right behind us. "Quick," Rae's mom shouted but it was too late.

Something pushed me from behind and I heard servile people call my name as I went down face first.

I felt a giant weight press down on me and then as quick as it came it left.

I looked up to see a dark gray wolf snapping and growling it eye's on something above me.

**DPROV **

I silently fallowed Chloe as Simon and Rae helped her walk to the car.

I stayed behind the crouched low watching and waiting my wolf instinct told me that this wasn't over yet.

A chilling howl rose in the air and I was tackled from the side.

I looked up to see the alpha wolf going after Chloe._ Oh hell no_.

He tackled her to the ground, snapping at Simon and the others to stay away. I came at his left side and knocked him off Chloe, then I stood protectively over her.

_You're a traitor,_ he snarled at me.

_At least I'm not a murderer,_ I snapped back.

_You've got a lot of thing come for you pup. If I were you I won't waste my time with these low life's who think their better then you. _

_I'll take my chances_, was my only reply. I lunged.

**CPROV**

I twisted upwards to get a better look at whatever was standing over and shifted a cry of relief when I saw it was a black wolf with emerald eyes.

Derek and the other wolf stared each other down right before Derek lunged.

The other wolf dogged his first strike and hit him in the side. I watched horrified as the gray wolf pinned Derek beneath him and bit into his flank.

Someone touched my arm and I jumped. Tori was crouched beside me trying to pull me up, Simon was on my other side.

They stared to lead me towage the van, were my aunt, Mr. Bae, Rae, and her mom already where.

I heard a loud yelp and whipped my head around just in time to see the other wolf bight down on Derek's front paw.

I gasped as Simon and Tori continued to push me forward but I couldn't take my eyes off Derek.

There was a bit wet spot of matted fur around his neck were the other wolf had bit him. Blood.

Tori Rae and her mom climbed in the very back, while my aunt and Mr. B were up in the front I sat in the back by myself so I could prop up my leg.

Aunt Lauren's orders. The van door was open and Simon was crouched low in front of it.

As soon as his dad got the van stared he yelled, "D now."

The van slowly pulled out on the road and Derek ran and jumped in. Simon barely got the door closed in time.

The gray wolfs head collided with door and he stumbled backwards, just enough time to give us a head start to get away.

**Read and Review all.**


	17. On the run once again

**Author's note: All rights to Darkest powers belongs to Kelley Armstrong. **

**Well here it is the last chapter of _The Reforming,_ it's longer than my pervious chapters though. I put a little twist in there at the end for you guys hope you like it.**

**_To justaislinn_: I like your prediction (at least I think it's a prediction) or idea of what I'm gonna do. Thanks for the review and I'll keep writing on. **

**_To ChloeXDerekDP_: Thanks for all the reviews I think you gave me most of them, anyways I hope this chapter has enough Derek for you.**

_**To FrostoftheNight: **_**Thats a really good idea but I think the story ended pretty well were it is, thanks for the idea though.**

_**To reasdalot99: The good news is that you don't have to wait any longer fot me to update. Thanks for your reviews.**_

_**To Lynny303: Don't worry it did, well as 'ok' as there lives can get i guess you could say.**_

_**To 101: **_**Thanks I was trying to update as soon as I could but I've been having some** **technical difficulties. **

_**To alliycat 3101:**_** Thanks for being my very first review for this story.**

**CPROV**

Chapter 17

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Rae's mom countered once we put some space between us and the quod pack.

We all glanced back at her and gave her a strange look. "Jacinda what are you talking about?" Simons dad asked.

"Letting a werewolf into the car with us it's suicidal."

Derek had been lying silently on the floor of the van with his eyes closed trying to rest. I had been watching his steady breaths; along with the rise and fall of his back.

He was still in wolf form, his body too tired to make the shift back; but when Rae's mom spoke he lifted his head up.

"He is not a threat," I snapped defensively. My cheeks heated as everyone gave me a look.

"All of his kind are a threat." Rae's mom corned. My eyes meat Derek's and I could read him perfectly, as always. _Don't Chloe, stay out of it_. His eyes seemed to tell me.

"You're forgetting Jacinda that he is my son, threat or no threat." Mr. Bae stated.

"That thing is Derek," Rae spoke up sounding disgusted. "Yep," Tori confirmed. "We've got our own personal blood hound." Derek growled. I gently brought my ankle down to free the seat beside me.

I patted the spot moating to Derek. He climbed up into seat and put his head in my lap, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't hide my smile.

I glanced over at Simon who sat in the floor, he had been watching us. I gave him a small smile and he rolled his eyes, I patted the other spot next to me so he would have to sit on the floor.

"So dad how do you and uh, Rae's mom know each other?" Simon asked, his dad glanced at him through the rearview mirror. "Well most of the experiments' gardens I have meat at least once when I was working with the Edison Group."

"Oh," was his only response.

**DPROV **

My body was soar all over. I could here dad and the other women named Jacinda arguing, but it wasn't until I heard the word 'Werewolf' when I stared paying attention to what they were saying.

"He is not a threat," I heard Chloe snap instantly. I looked up at her and our eye's meat. _Don't it's not worth it_, I tried to tell her and she must have under stood.

"You're forgetting Jacinda that he is my son, threat or no threat." Dad defended me but I could hear the tired-ness in his voice.

"That thing is Derek," Rae spoke up sounding disgusted. "Yep," Tori confirmed. "We've got our own personal blood hound." I growled lightly.

Chloe moved her injured leg or foot, I'm not really sure which part of here was heart down and patted the spot to her right. I climbed up watching her bad leg and placed my head in her lap, she smiled down at me.

Simon moved to her other side and I knew she was safe. I close my eyes hoping sleep would take me.

**CPROV**

We didn't go back to the hotel to my surprise, my aunt and everyone had already packed and loaded our stuff so we could make a quick getaway.

We drove for about a half an hour until Derek started to change back so we had to pull over. I couldn't go with because of my ankle and that killed me but Simon went instead grabbing a pair of close from the trunk as he went.

When they came back we quickly got back on the road again. Derek and I held hands out of everyone's view. By the time we reached the next hotel it was seriously late, we'd been driving for hours.

We checked in Derek Simon and their dad in one room Tori my aunt and I in another.

Rae and her mom instead on getting their own room. We ordered pizza and Simons dad and Rae's mom wen't to pick it up.

We were supposed to all meat up in the guy's room to talk about what we were going to do next Aunt Lauren and I were last to arrive because she was checking out my ankle.

It was really fine I just at to keep it up for a couple of days.

"How would you know anything about what we've been through Rachel." Tori snapped as I came in and I winced.

Rae and Tori were face to face with each other and Rae looked like she was about to through a punch or worse a fire ball. "Alright now girls settle down." My aunt scolded as if she were talking to children. "I will not as long as she-."

"Tori," I said. She glanced over at me and seamed to understand. She locked her jaw and took a seat as far away for Rae as possible.

When I looked back at Rae she looked like she was in shock then that shock turned to anger. "So that's how it is now?"

My eye's widened in a confused look. "You and Tori run away together and now you're all buddy, buddy with her." I shook my head, "Rae I don't-."

"Have you forgotten what a bitch she was to you a Lyle House." She yelled and I winced, out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek mover closer to me.

"Did you forget that she was the one who tricked you into the crawl space and knocked you out with a brick?" My aunt gasped, "She did what."

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Is there anything else I should know about that's changed since I've last seen you?" I started to shack my head when Tori's big mouth brought attention to me once again.

"She has a boyfriend now." Rae snorted, "Simon? I would have figured."

"Oh, it's not Simon." Her gaze slid past me to Derek as if she were putting the pieces together. Right at that moment Mr. B and Rae's mom came into the room carrying pizzas.

Rae didn't speak to me for the rest of the night let alone look at me. I stayed by Derek's side, seeking comfort.

Our new plan was that we would keep moving until Mr. Bae could get ahold of one of his friend to see if he could get us to a safe house. That night I when everyone was asleep I snuck out to summon Liz.

"Chloe," she smiled when she saw me. "Did everything go ok?"

"Define ok?" She groaned, "Oh, god I'm sorry it's all my fault if I hadn't told you to go-."

"Liz," I interrupted her. "It's fine as long as we all got out alive." She smiled sadly, "Still I wish I could have helped more."

I waved a hand as if to say it's fine. "I should get back to bed before my aunt finds out I'm gone." She waved as she slowly faded until I couldn't see her anymore.

I hand touched my shoulder and I gasped and whirled around, emerald eyes stared back at me.

"Hey," I said softly. "You're not trying to run away again are you?" I shook my head and gave a sheepish smile.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you." He gave me one of his ruair smiles that made my heart speed up. He leaned down I let my hands rap around his neck meeting him in the kiss.

I sighed and leaned against his chest, while he stroked my hair. "Promise me Chloe that you will never do anything like this again."

I faked a gasp, "What no yelling and telling me how stupid I had been acting?" He sighed, "I wouldn't help if I did."

I playfully smacked his arm, "Come on lets go to bed." Every one woke up early the next morning so we could set out on the road. Mr. Bane had went to go wake up Rae and her mom but came back alone.

"Where's Rae?"

"It looks like they took off last night after dark," he said with a sigh. I couldn't believe this after all the trouble we had went through to help them they had bailed on us.

Disappointment must have shone on my face beacause Derek slid his hand into mine; our eyes meat and I knew everything was going to be ok.

**I want to thank everyone that has fallowed me with this story for reading; and for everyone who wrote grate reviews. Let me know how you guys like this last chapter because the story is now Complete.  
**


End file.
